What happens, Sakura?
by SheNdy
Summary: ¿Qué le pasa a Sakura últimamente? Anda en las nubes, está preocupada, no es ella misma pero, ¿por qué?... -"¿Qué te ocurre Sakura? Estás muy pálida" - Ino la miró preocupada y se arrodilló a su lado... / SasuSaku.
1. Un tiempo después

Hola a todos, he vuelto :) He creado esta historia porque se me ocurrió un día. Por el momento estoy en proceso de hacer **"Konoha Royal Dance Academy" **pero es que cada vez que empiezo...no me sale como continuar T.T aunque tengo ideas en mi cabeza. Prometo escribir pronto._  
_

Bueno, aquí va un fic nuevo que no sé como de largo será. Seguramente, dos o tres capítulos. No sé.

**Aclaración: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimonto, pero el fic es mío. MÍO.

**Parejas: **Mi amado SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaIno algo de NejiTen, ShikaTema y un poco de SuiKa.

Diálogo normal

_Pesamientos/Palabras_

_Lugares_

**Palabras Importantes**

**_Flash-Back_**

¡DISFRUTEN! ;D

* * *

Capítulo 1: "Un tiempo después"

.

.

_Despacho de la Hokage_

.

.

- Aquí tiene el informe de la misión AMBU, Tsunade – informó un hombre cubierto por su máscara habitual ninja.

Tsunade, levantó una ceja mientras recogía lentamente la carpeta que le ofrecía.

- ¿Y por qué me lo traes tú Kakashi? – pregunté con pausa la Hokage, leyendo la hoja de la misión. - ¿Dónde están los dueños de la misión?

- En el hospital, tenían que curar las heridas de la misión.

- ¿Son graves?

- No, por suerte no.

Se creó un silencio en la sala tan solo lleno por las respiraciones de ambos. Kakashi esperaba a que Tsunade le diera alguna orden, pero por el momento lo único que hacía era leer el informe tranquilamente.

- Ya veo – murmuró Tsunade acabando de leer. – Muy bien Kakashi, muchas gracias por traer el informe pero la próxima vez diles a los vagos de tus alumnos que vengan ellos, aunque sea más tarde.

- Ya no son mis alumnos – rectificó Kakashi con una mirada triste.

- Con más razón para que no les prestes atención – protestó la rubia apoyándose en sus manos bajo el mentón. – Ahora son AMBU y tú deberías estar pendiente de otras cosas, ellos ya han crecido Kakashi – le miró durante un segundo, soltando un suspiro. – Puedes retirarte.

.

_Hospital de Konoha_

.

.

- ¡Ay! ¡Eso duele dattebayo! – se quejó un rubio apretando su brazo. - ¡Sakura-chan!

- Eso te pasa por no haberte quitado ese kunai a tiempo, baka – le replicó Sakura. – Si lo hubieras hecho, tu brazo no estaría infectado.

- Gomen, Sakura-chan – se disculpó Naruto. – Pero es culpa de Sai-baka por no avisar de la trampa.

- ¿Ahora tengo que ser yo tu niñera, pene pequeño?

- ¿¡Qué me has llamado baka!? – gritó Naruto poniéndose de pie, haciendo que Sakura chasqueara la lengua. - ¡Repítelo si te atreves imbécil!

- ¡Sai, Naruto! ¡YA! – enfureció la medic-nin. – Si queréis discutir lo hacéis en la calle o en vuestra casa pero en mi consulta ni una. ¿ESTÁ CLARO?

- Sí, Sakura-chan.

- Perdón feita.

Sakura soltó un suspiro intentando relajarse. Volvió a la tarea del brazo de Naruto, preguntándose porqué, de entre todos los médicos la tocó a ella ser la encargada del equipo AMBU de sus ex compañeros de equipo. Sí, ex compañeros puesto que desde hacía casi un año ellos habían decidido seguir el camino AMBU y ella había preferido seguir sus estudios como médico y jonin, cosa de la que no se arrepentía.

Posó sus ojos en Naruto quien estaba mirando mal a Sai, había cambiado mucho. Se le notaba más madura, era más alto y mucho más musculoso que antes pero seguía igual de inmadura e infantil que siempre. Bueno, quizá menos infantil puesto que el Héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja a sus casi diecinueve años tenía una relación seria desde hace dos años con la heredera del Clan Hyuga, Hinata.

Claro que no era el único que había pegado un gran cambio, Sai había crecido mucho físicamente y, sobre todo, emocionalmente. El chico frío, sin apenas sentimientos y lleno de sus famosas sonrisas había desarrollado sentimientos amorosos por Ino, tanto que iban a hacer un año de novios.

- Sai es tu turno – le llamó Sakura. – Siéntate por favor.

- ¿Me puedo ir ya Sakura-chan?

- No, aún tengo que vendarte el brazo – explicó la Haruno. Los tres miraron a la puerta que se acaba de abrir mostrando a un joven de igual edad que los presentes. – Muchas gracias Sasuke.

El chico la miró entregándole las vendas que la pelirrosa le había pedido ir a buscar. Soltando su palabra favorita "Hn" y apoyándose en la pared a esperar ser revisado.

Y como no, el Uchiha tampoco se había quedado atrás con respecto a sus compañeros. Estaba más alto y musculoso que antes, con el pelo un poco más largo que le hacía más guapo si es que era posible. Sasuke regresó a la aldea tras el final de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, aunque fue condenado a seis meses de prisión y otros cinco meses sin misiones realizando servicio comunitario, el Uchiha consiguió ser AMBU a la misma edad que Naruto y Sai.

- Bien, esto ya está Sai – anunció Sakura alejándose del susodicho, mostrando una sonrisa relajada. – Por suerte no tenías nada grave. Ya puedes irte – dijo acercándose a Naruto.

- Gracias Sakura-san, hasta pronto – se despidió Sai dando un beso en la mejilla de la chica. – Adiós inmaduro y bastardo.

- ¿¡A quién llamas inmaduro, estúpido!? ¡Te cerraré la boca de un puñetazo! – Naruto se intentaba levantar para darle a Sai. – Marica.

- Micropene.

- Nenaza.

- Infantil.

- ¡Te vas a enterar! – gritó Naruto.

- Hmp, dobe compórtate como un adulto si es que puedes.

- ¡¿TÚ TAMBIÉN QUIERES RECIBIR TEME?!

- ¡Naruto! ¡Si no dejas de moverte no podré terminar! – le regañó Sakura. – Sai, fuere de mi consulta ¡AHORA! – se acercó a la puerta echando al pelinegro a empujones y luego la cerró con fuerza mirando a Naruto. - ¿¡Es qué nunca va a llegar el día en que dejéis de pelearos y de insultaros!? ¡EH! – expuso acercándose lentamente hacia él, sintiendo como todo le empezaba a dar vueltas. – Por una vez, UNA VEZ, os pido que no hagáis nada cuando estoy...

- ¡SAKURA-CHAN!

Naruto se avecinó para coger a una inconsciente Sakura, pero como siempre Sasuke fue más rápido. El Uzumaki se acercó hacia ella con cara de preocupación, intercambiando una mirada con Sasuke que agarró más fuerte a la chica y la llevaron a la camilla.

- Aa, ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó Sakura al ver que estaba siendo apoyada en su camilla de las consultas.

- Te desmayaste – informó Sasuke con voz grave.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendida. – Vaya, siento mucho haberos hecho preocupar chicos – se disculpó sentándose ante la atenta mirada de los hombres.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien Sakura-chan? ¿No quieres que avisemos a nadie? – preguntó el Uzumaki.

- Estoy bien Naruto, gracias – aceptó gustosamente el vaso de agua que su rubio mejor amigo ofrecía. – Debió de ser una bajada de tensión, últimamente no he dormido mucho.

- ¡Debes cuidarte más dattebayo! – regañó Naruto con una sonrisa.

Sakura mostró una sonrisa poniéndose otra vez de pie poco a poco ante la atenta y seria mirada de su ex compañero Sasuke. La Haruno consiguió terminar con el brazo de Naruto ante las quejas de éste para que no hiciera esfuerzos.

- ¡Muchas gracias Sakura-chan! – agradeció dándola un fuerte abrazo.

- Na-Naruto.

- Usuratonkachi no la dejas respirar – gruñó el último Uchiha con algo de impaciencia.

- ¿Eh? Ah, gomen Sakura-chan – pidió Naruto rascándose la cabeza. – Me voy que tengo que ver a Hinata-chan. Nos vemos Sakura-chan.

- Saluda a Hinata de mi parte, Naruto – pidió la chica emanando chakra verde de sus manos contra el brazo de Sasuke.

- ¡Claro! Adiós teme.

- Hmp, dobe.

Sakura soltó un suspiro mientras seguía con su tarea, ante la mirada de Sasuke. No hacían faltas palabras puesto que el silencio resultaba agradable para los dos.

- Bien, ya está todo – declaró la chica sonriendo. – Gracias al cielo no tienes heridas graves y yo no tengo que trabajar tanto.

Sakura se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, anotando datos en un cuaderno. Sasuke la miraba todo sus movimientos, notando como ella parecía cansada, mareada, preocupada. Se situó delante del escritorio de la chica y espero a que ella le hiciera caso.

- ¿Ocurre algo Sasuke? – inquirió levantando la mirada del papel y dejando de escribir.

- ¿De verdad crees que me voy a creer esa estúpida escuda de que estás cansada? – inquirió con voz grave.

- No es cuestión de que te lo crees – defendió con el ceño fruncido. – Es la verdad, no he dormido bien estos días.

- Si te encuentras tan cansada como dices, te hubieras ido a casa que a Tsunade no creo que le importe que su mejor alumna descansa un poco.

- Es poco profesional faltar al trabajo por tener sueño.

- También es poco profesional, siendo médico, no dormir bien – le replicó cruzándose de brazos. Ella le miró con la boca ligeramente abierta. - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Sakura seguía con aquella postura, intentando calmarse y ordenar las ideas. Soltó un suspiro mientras seguí escribiendo.

- Ya te he dicho que simplemente estoy cansada – habló con voz calmada. – Eso nos pasa a todos, siendo o no médicos.

- Tsk, puede que con el idiota de Naruto esto te funcione pero sabes que conmigo no es lo mismo – gruñó Sasuke apoyándose en el escritorio, intentando intimarla. - ¿Qué ganas con esto?

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó harta de la situación. Lo que le faltaba, que un maldito Uchiha se metiera en su vida cuando ha estado años sin preocuparse por ella. - ¿Se puede saber a que mierda viene ese repentino interés por mi salud? ¡¿Eh?! – se levantó de la silla. - ¡LO QUE ME PASE O DEJE DE PASAR NO TE IMPORTA UCHIHA! ¡NO ERES QUIÉN PARA METERTE EN MI VIDA! – gritó acercándose a él, quien seguía igual de neutral pero con la mandíbula apretada. – Has estado años, AÑOS, sin interesarte por mi salud y ¿ahora repentinamente te muestras preocupado? ¡Que buen amigo eres querido Sasuke! – dijo irónicamente abriendo la puerta.- ¡LARGO DE MI OFICINA YA UCHIHA!

- Cálmate Sakura – dijo seriamente a pesar de sentirse algo dolido por las palabras de la chica. – Tenemos que hablar.

- ¡YO NO TENGO NADA QUE HABLAR CONTIGO! ¡LÁRGATE!

Sasuke miró a la chica y tras chasquear la lengua salió con la mirada seria y cargada de enfado.

- Aún tenemos un tema pendiente y tú lo sabes muy bien – dijo antes de salir por la puerta. – No intentes evitarlo.

Sakura cerró de un portazo, recargándose en ella y deslizándose hasta el suelo. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

- Eres estúpida Sakura – se susurró a si misma. Miró el reloj mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. – Será mejor no hacer esperar a Ino.

Se levantó, recogió sus cosas y salió hacia la recepción de su planta, donde atendía una mujer de unos 26 años llamada Misaki. Tenía el pelo negro, corto y rizado, la piel morena y repleta de lunares por causa del sol y los ojos grises azulados.

- Buenas tardes Sakura-sama – saludó alegremente la mujer. - ¿Ya se va?

- Hola Misaki-san – dijo con una sonrisa. – Sí, mi turno termina hoy más pronto – explicó entregándole unos informes. – Este es para archivarle, y la carpeta para la Hokage-sama – informó. - ¿Cómo va tu embarazo? ¿Alguna molestia?

- Por el momento muy bien – respondió posando las manos en su vientre de cinco meses. – Ya sabe que mi Rei-kun no me deja casi hacer muchas cosas, está muy obsesionado con lo de protegerme y cuidarme.

- Entonces me alegro mucho de ello – expresó con una sonrisa. – Ya sabes que en tres días sabrás el sexo del bebé. Me tengo que ir, hasta mañana Misaki-san.

- Que pase buena tarde, Sakura-sama.

Avanzó por las calles de Konoha hasta llegar a su casa. Sakura vivía en un apartamento muy acogedor con dos habitaciones, una su habitación con baño propio y otra de invitados; un salón-comedor, una pequeña cocina y un baño que normalmente era para invitados. Su casa estaba cerca de la de Ino y eso la venía muy bien cuando necesitaba algo.

Entró en su casa y decidió darse una ducha antes de que Ino e Hinata vinieran a cenar a su casa. Se vistió con un pantalón corto vaquero, una camiseta blanca de finos tirantes y con escote en V y unas sandalias a juego. Se ató el pelo todavía húmedo en una coleta alta, ahora tenía el pelo a la altura de pecho.

- ¡Voy! – gritó al oír el timbre de su casa.

- ¡Frentuda! – gritó Ino abrazando a la chica. – Te he echado de menos.

- Ino, nos vimos ayer por la mañana – replicó intentando respirar por culpa del abrazo de su mejor amiga. – Me alegro de verte pero necesito aire, cerda.

- Perdona, Sakura – dijo separándose y entrando en la casa. – ¡Ah! Hinata me llamó para decirme que llegaría en diez o quince minutos porque estaba con Naruto.

- Podemos ir haciendo la cena – sugirió Sakura avanzando hacia la cocina. – Pon la mesa y saca las bebidas mientras yo hago el pavo con verduras.

Sakura comenzó partiendo verdura como zanahorias, pimientos, tomates y cebolla, metiendo todas en la sartén para cocinarlas un poco. Después hizo unos filetes de pavo y puso las verduras encima con un poco de salsa.

- Huele bien, frentuda – manifestó Ino viendo los platos.

- Tú también puedes cocinar si miras en un libro de cocina.

- Créeme que a mí se me quema hasta el agua - ambas oyeron el timbre del apartamento. -Voy yo, tú deja los platos en la mesa.

- ¡SAKURA-CHAN!

Sakura miró con gesto interrogante a Naruto, ¿qué se supone que hace aquí? Dirigió una mirada a Hinata, quien sonreía tímidamente.

- A parte de llegar tarde, traes a Naruto – resopló Ino cruzándose de brazos.

- Gomenasai chicas – se disculpó apenada la pobre Hinata. – Pero es que se iba a ir a cenar con él cuando me acordé de que tenía cena con vosotras – la Hyuga dirigió una mirada a Sakura. – Espero que no te moleste, Sakura-chan.

- No pasa nada Hinata, está bien.

- Para recompensar el retraso – habló Hinata. – Hemos comprado unos pastelitos.

- ¿Pas-pastelitos? – preguntó Ino con gula. - ¡Eres la mejor Hinata!

- Podéis ir sentándoos en la mesa, ahora traigo la cena– informó Sakura entrando en la cocina. – Ah, necesito que alguien lleve las bebidas a la mesa.

- Yo voy Sakura-chan.

Hinata e Ino se sentaron en la mesa a hablar de la cita de la tímida Hyuga. Naruto abrió la nevera de Sakura sacando cuatro refrescos mientras observaba a la que era como su hermana, su pequeña Sakura-chan. Mostró una tierna sonrisa, ¿cuándo había cambiado tanto?

Entonces recordó una de las cosas por las que estaba aquí, aparte de por la buena comida que su ex compañera de equipo le ofrecía.

- Sakura-chan – la llamó haciendo que ella dejara de servir los filetes en los platos. – Tenemos que hablar, dattebayo.

- Dime.

- ¿Qué pasó hace un mes en la fiesta del teme entre? – preguntó el Uzumaki cruzándose de brazos mirando seriamente a Sakura.

- ¿A qué viene esto ahora? Fue hace un mes, Naruto – dijo Sakura soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

- He estado tres semanas de misión fuera, Sakura-chan y no he tenido oportunidad de hablar contigo.

- Hacemos una cosa, cenamos y luego prometo contarte todo, ¿vale? – propuso la chica cogiendo los platos con comida. – ¡Ino! Ven a ayudarme.

- De acuerdo – aceptó saliendo de la cocina.

Se sentaron en la mesa para cenar, hablando de la misión de Naruto, de lo que habían hecho cada uno en esas semanas, de todo un poco. Sakura escuchaba a Ino que narraba su última misión junto con Chouji que acabó en desastre, Ino llena de batido de fresa y Chouji con hambre.

De repente se sintió más débil de normal, el estómago le daba vueltas y al ver la comida, una náusea se avecinó a su boca. Se levantó rápidamente ante la extraña mirada de sus amigos quienes se imitaron su acción hasta el baño.

- Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Hinata desde el marco de la puerta.

- Ne, frentuda sabemos que tu comida es mala pero no hasta el punto de vomitarla – se burló Ino acercándose a Sakura, vio como ésta se ponía más pálida mientras cerraba los ojos. Ino la miró preocupada y se arrodilló a su lado. - ¿Qué te ocurre Sakura? Estás muy pálida.

- Sakura-chan – llamó Naruto acercándose con Hinata dentro del baño.

- Estoy embarazada – murmuró en voz baja, con la mirada perdida y al borde de las lágrimas.

.

.

_La amistad es un alma que habita en dos cuerpos; un corazón que habita en dos almas ~ Aristóteles_

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué os pareció? Espero que os haya gustado, a mí me encanta. A los seguidores de KRDA, prometo seguir escribiendo y actualizarlo lo antes posible, de verdad.

Bueno, dejen sus reviews que pronto tendréis una continuación.

¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! :D

Un saludo, **Shendy**.


	2. Nunca

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, aún falta un epílogo que colgaré lo más pronto que pueda. Gracias a todo el mundo por sus reviews, muchas gracias.

Diálogo normal

_Pesamientos/Palabras_

_Lugares_

**Palabras Importantes**

**_Flash-Back_**

¡DISFRUTEN! ;D

* * *

Capítulo 2: "Nunca"

.

.

_- Estoy embarazada – murmuró en voz baja, con la mirada perdida y al borde de las lágrimas._

Naruto se había quedado si habla, con la mirada fija en su mejor amiga, asimilando las palabras. Hinata por su parte había llevado sus manos a la boca, como signo de sorpresa mientras sus ojos miraban a Naruto. Ino se había quedado con los ojos abiertos, con una mano puesta en el hombro de su mejor amiga y sin saber que decir.

- Sakura... – susurró Ino.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca mientras la otra la llevaba al vientre, sus ojos abiertos derramaban lágrimas. La primera persona en hacer algo fue Naruto que se arrodilló a su lado con la mirada seria, habiendo salido de sus pensamientos, y abrazó a Sakura aún con la mirada sorprendente del resto. Ino se sumió al abrazo e Hinata no tardó en hacerlo. Sakura enterró su cara en el hombre del que era como su hermana y lloró todo lo que pudo.

- Ya esta, Sakura-chan, no pasa nada – habló Naruto con voz segura en su oído.

- Naruto...yo... – intentó decir pero no podía.

Los tres se separaron de ella, dejando que Sakura respirara tranquilamente. La Haruno se relajó, se limpió el resto de lágrimas y aceptó gustosamente el vaso de agua que Hinata le ofrecía.

- Gracias – murmuró tras soltar un suspiro.

- Es de **él** ¿no? – preguntó Naruto que estaba serio y de pie.

Sakura alzó los ojos sorprendida y haciendo que las chicas miraran a Naruto con una mueca de extraño. Sakura observó los ojos serios de Naruto pero que a la vez la demostraban amor y preocupación, bajó la mirada avergonzada.

- Sí – susurró con voz poco aludidle.

- ¿Lo sabe?

- No.

- Espera, espera, espera – paró Ino reaccionando. - ¿De qué se supone que habláis? – preguntó Ino igual de perdida que Hinata. - ¿Quién es **él**? ¿¡Y por qué cojones Naruto lo sabe y nosotras no!?

- Ino-chan, cálmate – pidió Hinata con una sonrisa forzada.

- ¿¡Qué me calme!? ¿¡QUÉ ME CALME!? – gritó Ino. – ¡Mi mejor amiga esta embarazada y el patoso de Naruto lo sabe y yo no!

- ¡Eh! – se quejó Naruto.

- ¡Cerda! No lo vayas gritando – gruñó Sakura apenada. – No quiero que nadie lo oiga.

- Eso da igual, en unos meses se iba a notar – masculló la rubia recibiendo un codazo de parte de Hinata.

- ¿Por qué no nos sentamos? – propuso Hinata calmadamente tras dar un codazo a Ino.

Todos avanzaron hasta el salón de Sakura, sentándose en los sofás de la Haruno, quedando ésta en el sofá de dos y los demás en el de tres. Miró a sus amigos, uno por uno, pensando en lo mala amiga que había sido ocultándoles las cosas.

- Pasó hace un mes – comenzó en voz baja y enfrentándose a sus amigos. Si algo le había enseñado su maestra es que hay que echarle hue...cara a las cosas. – En el cumpleaños de Sasuke, todos estabais _demasiado _borrachos como para daros cuenta de lo que pasaba a vuestro alrededor. Bueno, quizá no tan borrachos puesto que Naruto – dijo mirando al susodicho – se dio cuenta de la situación.

Flash-Back

_**Era el diecinueve cumpleaños del ex vengador Sasuke Uchiha, todos sus amigos, bueno, todos sus conocidos habían asistido a la fiesta-no-autorizada que Naruto le había hecho al chico, a pesar de que éste la había exigido, obligado, amenazado de que no hiciera nada.**_

_**Sasuke no se sorprendió mucho al ver que en su casa habían montado una fiesta para él, simplemente soltó un suspiro y su famoso monosílabo y se integró en la multitud.**_

_**- Felicidades Sasuke – dijeron los integrantes de su antiguo equipo Taka.**_

_**- Hmp, ¿qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó molestamente.**_

_**- Nee es tu cumpleaños, el idiota de Naruto nos invitó – contestó Suigetsu con un brazo agarrando la cintura de su actual novia Karin. – Además, esto no sería una fiesta sin mi imprescindible presencia y mis reluciente rostro. **_

_**- Por dios, no puede haber alguien que se quiera más – bufó Karin rodando los ojos. - ¿No te aburres de tanto hablar de ti? Es inaguantable.**_

_**- Pero te gusto mucho – aseguró guiñando un ojo a la chica. **_

_**- Idiota – murmuró su novia.**_

_**- Espero que pases buena noche, Sasuke-sama.**_

_**- Igualmente Juugo.**_

_**Juugo miró a Karin y esta asintió, ambos se dieron la vuelta dejando a Suigetsu desconcertado y comenzaron a caminar**_

_**- ¿Eh? ¿A dónde vais grandullón? – preguntó Suigetsu. - ¿Karin? ¡Esperadme! – gritó. - ¡Adiós Sasuke!**_

_**Sasuke rodó los ojos dándose la vuelta, continuando su camino hacia la cocina en busca de Naruto. Por el camino recibió muchas felicitaciones de los conocidos. Llegó a la cocina y se encontró una escena que sinceramente no le agradó nada, Sakura hablando animadamente con un chico. Sakura llevaba un vestido negro, de finos tirantes y un escote en V que le llegaba por las rodillas, apretado a todas las curvas de su cuerpo. Sasuke apretó ligeramente sus manos a cercándose a la chica.**_

_**- ¡Felicidades Sasuke! – gritó la Haruno percatándose de la presencia del chico. **_

_**- Sakura – saludó mirando al chico de su lado seriamente, causando que este sintiera escalofríos.**_

_**- Eh, luego nos vemos Sakura-san. Felicidades Uchiha-san.**_

_**- Adiós Kaito-kun – sonrió la chica haciendo que Sasuke soltara un bufido. - ¿Qué pasa? – este se encogió de hombros. – Toma, este es el regalo de Naruto, Kakashi y mío. **_

_**- Hmp – dijo mientras rompía el envoltorio con una mirada seria que de pronto cambio a sorpresa al ver el interior: una fotografía de él con su familia en un marco de color azul y el collar que su hermano solía llevar. - ¿De dónde...?**_

_**- No es el auténtico colgante – contestó Sakura. – Kakashi mandó hacer uno idéntico al de tu hermano para que pudieras recordarle – explicó. – Y la fotografía, la encontramos en uno de los archivos de la Hokage donde redactaba la masacre de tu clan – Sakura mostró una triste sonrisa. – Naruto pensó que esa fotografía no merecía estar ahí y decidimos enmarcarla – Sakura miró al chico que ni si quiera reaccionaba. - ¿Hicimos algo mal? Yo, lo siento si eso no es...**_

_**- No, está bien – cortó mirando a su ex compañera. – Gracias Sakura.**_

_**Sakura se sorprendió cuando sintió como el Uchiha le daba un abrazo, ella le rodeó temiendo que el momento se acabara. Sakura se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en la cocina para que les pudieran ver. El abrazo acabó, se miraban a los ojos. Sakura cogió el colgante y se lo puso a Sasuke sin apartar la mirada de aquellos pozos negros que tanto había amado y amaba, su mano rozó la mejilla de Sasuke. Él la miraba, perdido en sus ojos jades. Sasuke paró la mano de Sakura cuando esta se iba a separar de su mejilla.**_

_**- Sasuke... – murmuró sintiendo como este se acercaba a ella. **_

_**Este acortó la distancia en una ansiado beso, lento y lleno de pasión. Porque él sentía cosas por ella desde hace tiempo, algo más que una amistad. Sus manos viajaron hasta la cintura de la chica, apretándola contra su cuerpo y ésta entrelazó las suyas detrás del cuello masculino. Sasuke mordió su labio antes de separarse de ella.**_

_**- ¿Sabes? – dijo pegándola a la pared. – Nadie me ha preguntado que quiero realmente por mi cumpleaños.**_

_**Sasuke se acercó a ella, besando su cuello y su rostro, delineando sus labios con la lengua. Sakura soltó un suspiro.**_

_**- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó con dificultad al sentir como la entrepierna del chico se pegaba a su intimidad.**_

_**- A ti.**_

_**Volvió a devorar sus labios, esta vez con más ferocidad y pasión que la otra vez. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, el Uchiha la guió hasta su dormitorio dónde ambos pasaron la noche entre gemidos y embestidas.**_

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

- Después de esa noche, no volví a hablar con Sasuke puesto que al día siguiente yo tenía muchos pacientes y al siguiente día me fui de misión durante una semana. He estado un mes sin verle hasta hoy –finalizó soltando un suspiro. - Pensé que nadie nos había visto – murmuró mirando a Naruto. – Todo el mundo estaba borracho.

- Yo les vi besándose en la cocina cuando iba a por una vaso de ron – explicó Naruto mirando a las chicas. – Supuse lo que pasó cuando el teme se llevó a Sakura a su cuarto, cerró con pestillo y no volvieron a salir.

- No me lo puedo creer – habló Ino lentamente. - ¿Me estás diciendo que estás embarazada de Sasuke Uchiha? – Sakura asintió tímidamente. - ¡JODIDA FRENTUDA! – gritó abrazándola. - ¡SERÁS AFORTUNADA!

- ¿Afortunada? ¡¿Afortunada?! – interrogó separándose de su amiga soltando un suspiro. – Ino estoy embarazada...no quiero estar embarazada.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que piensas abortar, Sakura-chan? – preguntó Hinata.

- ¿Qué? Jamás podría hacer eso Hinata – aseguró la Haruno con cara de espanto. – Tendré a mi hijo aunque haya sido producto de un _desliz _de su madre.

- ¿Qué pasa con Sasuke?

- No pienso decírselo.

- Pero, debes decirlo Sakura ¡es el padre!

- Ya lo sé Ino, pero no quiero ocasionarle **molestias**.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Sakura-chan? ¿Vas a permitir que Sasuke no sepa que es padre? – interrogó enfadado Naruto. – Ahora no se dará cuenta, pero en unos meses la aldea se dará cuenta de tu embarazo y comenzaran las preguntas, entonces ¿qué les dirás? ¿qué su padre murió o qué no sabes quién es? – habló duramente. - ¡Eso es de cobardes Sakura-chan! No sabes lo que Sasuke piensa ni siente por ti y ni si quiera le das una oportunidad para explicártelo.

- No soy una cobarde – gruñó al borde de lágrimas, le habían dolido las palabras de su casi hermano.

- ¿¡Y por qué demonios no sé lo dices!? ¡POR QUÉ!

- ¡POR QUÉ NO QUIERO VOLVER A SUFRIR, JODER! – gritó mientras lloraba. Naruto la miró y se dio cuenta de que se había pasado de la raya, era su hermana y ni si quiera la estaba apoyando. Ella había sufrido mucho por culpa de Sasuke, veía normal que tuviera miedo. - No quiero volver a tener miedo a dar mi corazón.

- Sakura-chan, lo siento mucho – pidió Naruto abrazándola. – Yo no debí...demonios – gruñó. – Te he juzgado sin ni si quiera pensar en tus sentimientos, lo siento mucho. Sabes que voy a estar aquí para todo.

- Y yo también Sakura-chan – añadió Hinata sumándose al abrazo.

- Está claro que no te vas a librar de mí, frentona – suspiró Ino haciéndose un hueco entre ellos. – La tía Ino esta para todo.

- Gracias chicos, gracias – agradeció Sakura separándose de ellos. – Os pediría que no digáis nada.

- Claro que no diremos nada, frentuda.

- Bien, por el momento será un secreto.

- Me tengo que ir ya, Sakura-chan – hablo Hinata. – Mañana tengo entrenamiento con Neji-kun muy pronto.

- Yo también debería irme, tengo que ayudar al vago de Shikamaru con su papeleo mañana antes de que se vaya a Suna a ver a Temari para lo del compromiso.

- ¿Shikamaru se casa? – preguntó Naruto extrañado.

- Sí, bueno...primero va a pedírselo a Temari y luego se verá – explicó Ino. – Sinceramente, creo que estos dos se casarán en un año y medio más o menos.

- Era algo que se veía venir – bufó Sakura abriendo la puerta de sus amigos.

- Adiós frentuda, si necesitas algo me llamas – se despidió Ino dando una abrazo a su amiga y un beso en la mejilla. Luego puso una mano en su vientre. – Hasta pronto sobrina.

- Pasa buena noche Sakura-chan – dijo Hinata tras darla un abrazo. – Nos vemos mañana.

- Igualmente Hinata-chan.

- Sakura-chan, si quieres me puedo quedar esta noche contigo por si sientes alguna molestia o algo – se ofreció Naruto con cara de arrepentimiento, aún se sentía mal por lo que había pasado. – Además, ¡mi sobrino necesitará ayuda de su tío favorito dattebayo!

- ¿Cómo sobrino? – interrogó Ino. – A no, eso sí que no. Esta claro que será una niña para que pueda ir de compras conmigo y vestirla con preciosos vestidos y lazos.

- No, será un niño a quién ayudaré a entrenar y le convertiré en un ninja fuerte – contraatacó Naruto con una mirada de esperanza y seria.

- Ni lo pienses Uzumaki – habló Ino mirando mal al rubio, haciendo que sus miradas cargaran chispas.

- Ya lo veremos Yamanaka.

- Chi-chicos – llamó Sakura algo extrañada al igual que Hinata. – No discutan por eso – miró a Naruto. – Muchas gracias por la oferta Naruto pero me gustaría descansar sola. Si quiero algo te mandaré un mensaje, ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien, dattebayo – suspiró Naruto mostrando una sonrisa. – Pero mañana me tienes en tu consulta para cuidarte.

- Arigato Naruto – susurró Sakura abrazando a su hermano.

- Lo siento – susurró contra su oído – No quería decir eso.

- Lo sé, estás perdonado.

Sus tres amigos desaparecieron de la casa y al instante sintió como la soledad de su casa la inundaba por todo su ser. Soltó un suspiro mientras recogía los platos de la mesa, evitando las arcadas que el venían a la boca. Observó el reloj, eran casi las once de la noche.

Se fue a su habitación para ponerse el pijama. Dentro, se desvistió despreocupadamente, sin prisa, y se puso un pijama veraniego: una camiseta de tirantes gris con lunares en rosa y un _short _gris que prácticamente llegaba por debajo de sus nalgas con un cordón rosa en la cintura. Se metió en su baño para lavarse la cara y los dientes y de paso peinarse el cabello.

Salió del baño cabizbaja, metida en sus pensamientos y cuando alzó la cabeza soltó un grito de sorpresa y susto. En el borde de su cama estaba sentada una figura que la miraba seriamente con aquellos ojos rojos, otra gente hubiera huido pero es que ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ver esos ojos y su perfume, su _jodido_ perfume.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó cuando salió del susto. – Quita esos ojos, Sasuke.

El Uchiha obedeció, cerrando los ojos para luego mostrar dos orbes negras apenas apreciables en la penumbra de la habitación que sólo estaba iluminada por la luz de la ventana. Sasuke la miró mientras se levantaba, recorrió con descaro y lujuria su cuerpo y tuvo que contenerse el no lanzarse a ella.

- ¿Se puede saber que demonios haces aquí? – interrogó cruzándose de brazos.

- Tenemos que hablar – contestó con un tono grave y serio.

- ¿Ahora? ¿En serio? – este asintió, la chica soltó un suspiro. – De verdad no podías a esperar a otro momento como mañana por la mañana a unas horas más normales.

- Había venido antes de no ser porque estabas ocupada con Ino, Hinata y el dobe.

Sakura se tensó pensando que este había escuchado la conversación sobre su embarazo. El Uchiha la miró largamente.

- Cuando Naruto dobló la esquina y desapareció.

La chica se relajó y cambió su cara a una mueca preocupada, tenía que decírselo. Naruto tenía razón, él tiene derecho a saberlo. Miró al chico.

- Sasuke debo hablar contigo – dijo ella.

- Yo también, Sakura – se cruzó de brazos. – No hemos podido hablar de lo que pasó hace un mes puesto que hemos tenido misiones pero quiero aclarar las cosas – se acercó a ella haciendo que retrocediera hasta tocar la pared con su espalda. – Sabes que no soy un hombre que suele expresar sus sentimientos, a no ser que sea con un Chidori – Sakura alzó una ceja ¿eso era una broma? – El caso es que tampoco soy un hombre de muchas palabra por eso es extraño que mantenga una amplia conversación con alguien. Pero contigo puedo hacerlo, puedo mostrarte mis sentimientos no de manera muy abierta y puedo mantener una buena conversación – Sakura contuvo su aliento. – Esa noche no te utilicé, te demostré todo lo que sentía y hubiera sido muy estúpido no haber aprovechado aquella oportunidad para confesarte a mi manera lo que siento por ti Sakura – el Uchiha hizo una pausa para mirar a los ojos de la chica. Se pegó a su cuerpo con sus manos puestas en su estrecha cintura, sus labios apunto de rozarse. – Me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo Sakura, quizá desde que éramos niños pero nunca tuve oportunidad de decírtelo ni aceptarlo. Cuando volví me di cuenta de que no había nadie más en mi ojos que tú, Sakura – soltó un suspiro y susurró. – Te quiero.

- Sasuke-kun – sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Sin poder aguantar más beso sus labios desesperadamente, sintiendo como la pasión y el ansia se unían en una sola cosa, un beso de amor.

Se separaron por falta de aire. Sasuke apoyó su frente contra la de ella mientras limpiaban las pequeñas lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas rosadas.

- No llores, tonta – murmuró abriendo los ojos y mostrando una sonrisa de lado.

- Sasuke-kun, siento...siento haberme portado mal contigo, tenía que haberte dado una oportunidad para explicarte – dijo Sakura acariciando el rostro del chico.

- Hmp, me gusta que me llames Sasuke-kun – admitió besando castamente sus labios. – Hacía tiempo que no lo hacías.

- Te lo llamaré siempre que quieres _Sasuke-kun_.

Volvieron a sellar su amor con un beso lento, demostrando que estaban el uno para el otro. Sakura soltó un suspiro cuando se separaron.

- ¿Esto significa que estamos juntos?

- ¿Tú que crees? – preguntó irónicamente Sasuke. - ¿Crees que voy a dejar que los idiotas y perdedores de los aldeanos de Konoha te miren? Eres **mi **novia, eres **mía**.

- No soy propiedad de nadie, Uchiha – refunfuñó la chica dándole un codazo. Este sonrió y beso sus labios.

- Eso ya lo veremos – murmuró contra su cuello. Marcó su cuello con los dientes, dejando una marca roja en él.

Los besos se hicieron más intensos, las caricias más fogosas y la falta de aire más existente. Sasuke se deshizo del pijama de la chica jurando entre dientes que solo se lo pondría para él haciendo que ella soltara una risita. Sakura se encargó de que la camiseta negra del chico quedara en el suelo junto con los pantalones, cosa que le resultó muy complicada e hizo que Sasuke levantara una ceja con sorna. El Uchiha la levantó hasta depositarla en la cama, lanzándose a sus labios. Disfrutó de su cuerpo lentamente, eliminando todas sus prendas por el camino, oyendo como ella gemía con cada acción. Sasuke se quitó su última prenda, mirando atentamente a **su **chica y no pudo resistirse más a aquella imagen divina que ella le ofrecía por lo que entró en su interior. Las embestidas aumentaron al igual que los gemidos.

- Sasu-ke – articuló Sakura llena de placer. – Ten...tengo que...contarte-te algo.

- Luego – cortó con un gruñido Sasuke.

Tras unas embestidas más ambos llegaron al clímax con un profundo y placentero gemido por parte de la fémina y otro más ronco del Uchiha.

Se quedaron un rato en aquella postura, él encima intentando no aplastar el pequeño cuerpo de Sakura y ambos recobrar el aliento. Por supuesto, la primera vez que se acostaron juntos no había sido la primera vez para ninguno de los dos. Aunque no habían comentado nada sobre el tema, Sasuke sintió celos o como el decía, _curiosidad_, por saber quien había sido el (maldito hijo de su madre) que se acostó con (su) Sakura; y gracias a Naruto supo que su primera vez fue hace mucho tiempo con el patán de Sai, antes de que éste se diera cuenta de su amor por Ino. Sasuke tuvo que contenerse en no darle una paliza.

El Uchiha salió de dentro de ella, situándose a un lado libre de la cama, les tapó a los dos con la sabana de Sakura y acercó a la chica contra su cuerpo. Sakura mostró una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en su torso.

- Sasuke-kun – le llamó captando su atención. – Aún tengo que hablar contigo, es muy importante. - Sasuke se sentó en la cama mirando a la chica para que continuara hablando. – Es que verás, yo... resulta que yo...

- Sakura, habla de una vez – cortó Sasuke acariciando la mejilla de la chica. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Prométeme que no te vas a enfadar.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Promételo Sasuke-kun! – pidió la chica.

- No me voy a enfadar Sakura, te lo prometo – aseguró Sasuke mirando preocupadamente a la joven.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sakura... –soltó exasperado. – Habla.

- Verás lo que pasó esta mañana en la oficina, lo del mareo, no era verdad lo que te conté – confesó viendo como el ceño de Sasuke se arrugaba y abría la boca. - ¡Has prometido no enfadarte! – argumentó rápidamente haciendo que el chico soltara un suspiro. – Lo que pasa es que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora o simplemente lo he querido ignorar pero, no era el primer mareo que he tenido durante esta semana y a eso se le han sumado otras cosas como nauseas y pocas ganas de dormir – explicó haciendo que Sasuke la mirara extrañado. – Sasuke, estoy embarazada.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos ante la noticia, abrió la boca esperando decir algo pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Sakura lo miro y supo que había metido la pata; bajó la cabeza.

- ¿De cuánto estás? – inquirió con voz grave el chico.

- De un mes – respondió con voz suave y baja. – El día de tu cumpleaños.

- ¿Desde hace cuanto que lo sabes?

- Lo sospechaba desde hace dos días pero hoy lo he confirmado – dijo mirando al chico. – Pensé que era un retraso pero cuando empecé a vomitar supe que algo no andaba bien.

Se formó un silencio entre ambos. Sasuke estaba serio, asimilando la información que la chica le estaba dando, intentando comprender cada una de sus palabras. Sakura estaba al borde de las lágrimas intuyendo que Sasuke no se haría cargo de su bebé.

- ¿Pensabas decírmelo?

Sakura se sorprendió de aquella pregunta. Su mente soltó una seca carcajada mirando al chico.

- No, no por ahora – contestó sinceramente. – No hasta que no hubiéramos hablado sobre nuestra situación – miró el ceño fruncido del chico. – Si no quieres el bebé quiero que sepas que le voy a tener igualmente, no pienso abortar. Le cuidaré yo sola.

- Sakura, por supuesto que quiero ese hijo – aseguró Sasuke dándola un abrazo. – Es una noticia maravillosa, en serio, pero me ha pillado por sorpresa y no sabía como reaccionar. Quiero tener ese hijo contigo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Lo juro – murmuró besando sus labios.

Sasuke besó con pasión sus rozados y perfectos labios, poniendo amor en cada movimiento. Sakura sintió las manos de Sasuke sobre su vientre, ahí donde estaba su hijo, el hijo de ambos.

- Te quiero – susurró el chico contra sus labios. Bajo hasta el vientre de la chica y lo dio un beso. – Y a ti también.

Sakura sentía que se rompía en mil pedazos de felicidad. Eso era lo único que quería, que el chico que siempre había amado la quisiera a ella y al niño que llevaba dentro.

- Nosotros a ti también, Sasuke-kun.

Se volvieron a unir en un beso profundo y hambriento, uniendo sus almas a través del placer que cada cuerpo proporcionaba, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo cuando sintieron que no podían más. Sasuke abrazó fuertemente a la pelirrosa, tocando su vientre, brindando seguridad a su futuro hijo. Porque algo estaba claro, él nunca se iba a apartar de ninguno de ellos dos. **Nunca**.

.

.

* * *

Bueno, ¿os gustó? Dejad los reviews que me hacen tan feliz :D :D

Pronto el final de esta historia. Muchas gracias por leerme y no dejen de hacerlo.

Un Saludo, **Shendy**.


	3. Epílogo: Cuatro años después

Holis :) Aquí esta el epílogo.

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HABÉIS LEIDO LA HISTORIA Y A LOS DE LOS REVIEWS. GRACIAS :)

Este epílogo se centra en 4 años después de la noticia del embarazo.

Espero que os guste ;D

* * *

Capítulo 3: "Epílogo: Cuatro años después"

.

.

Sakura se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación. En él ya no veía la chica de dieciséis años que luchó en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, ni la joven embarazada que todo el mundo miraba. No, ahora aunque seguía siendo una chica joven de veintitrés años había algo diferente en ella. Ahora ella era **madre**.

Sonrió aún mirando su reflejo. El pelo le había crecido por debajo de su busto el cuál se había desarrollado más debido al embarazo, su cintura un poco más ancha, con sus curvas bien marcadas en todo su cuerpo, el que parecía que no había sufrido ningún embarazo, y su rostro tan hermoso como siempre con aquella sonrisa típica en ella. Llevaba un vestido de tirantes y con escote corazón de color negro, ajustado a su cuerpo y por la mitad del muslo. Para acompañar el vestido, unos tacones de plataforma del mismo color. El pelo estaba recogido con un moño y sujeto por una pinza negra, dejando mechones sueltos a ambos lados de su pelo y el rostro lo tenía levemente maquillado, con los labios de un color granate.

Cogió un bolso en el que metió lo imprescindible y salió de la habitación para luego bajar las escaleras con pasos firmes. Cuando llegó al final de las escaleras se apoyó con la cadera en la pared, contemplando el paisaje que el salón le ofrecía. En él, Sasuke jugaba animadamente con su hijo y unos coches. Tenía que admitir que aunque llevara mucho tiempo viendo ese imagen todavía se le caía la baba como la primera vez, es más, aún hace alguna fotografía para el álbum de recuerdos de su **hijo**. Su hijo, ¡qué bien sonaba eso! Su pequeño, Sanosuke Uchiha quién había cumplido sus tres años de edad el 3 de Abril, era viva imagen de su padre: mismos ojos, mismo pelo, misma tez, mismo carácter pero era muy espabilado para su edad.

Y Sasuke, bueno, Sasuke seguía igual o más atractivo que antes, para él los años le habían mejorado. Ahora era más fuerte y varonil, ahora se podía decir que era un papá _sexy_.

- ¡Mami! – gritó el niño con una sonrisa cuando la vio apoyada en la pared. Extendió los brazos para que le cogiera.

- Hola tesoro – saludó Sakura cogiendo a su hijo en brazos. - ¿Lo has pasado bien con papá?

- Hemos jugado a los coches – respondió con una inocente sonrisa.

Sasuke se levantó del suelo con la mirada fija en su esposa. Sí, su esposa. Se habían casado a finales de septiembre cuando Sakura estaba de dos meses de embarazo puesto que Sasuke sostenía que era importante que su hijo naciera con su apellido y su esposa también lo tuviera. El Uchiha miró descaradamente a Sakura, contemplando su perfecto rostro y su impresionante y envidiable cuerpo con aquel ajustado vestido.

- Estás guapísima – comentó Sasuke con la mirada llena de lujuria.

- Gracias Sasuke-kun – murmuró contra sus labios antes de besarlos. – Debemos irnos ya.

- Me pongo una camisa y nos vamos – dijo Sasuke subiendo las escaleras.

Sakura miró a su hijo que lo miraba con una sonrisa. Le acomodó la camisa y el pantalón y cogió una chaqueta para cada uno por si luego en la noche hacía fresco. Oyó los pasos en las escaleras y vio a su **marido** bajando las escaleras con aquellos aires de dios griego, vestido con una camisa negra en contraste con su piel pálida y a juego con su pantalón gris oscuro: elegante y sensual.

Sasuke intercambió una mirada de interrogación con Sakura y ésta solo sonrió antes de abrir la puerta.

- ¿Llevas el regalo?

- Está en la bolsa de Sanosuke – respondió Sakura.

Ya en la calle, se dispusieron en su camino a la casa de Naruto. El cielo tenía tonos anaranjados muy oscuros, señal de que pronto anochecería. El tiempo era caluroso pues era mediados de Agosto. Sasuke daba la mano de Sakura, quien tenía a Sanosuke en sus brazos, y en la otra llevaba una bolsa con lo necesario para su primogénito.

Tras diez minutos llegaron a la casa de Naruto, quién se había mudado hace uno año cuando se casó con Hinata. Era grande y acogedora, perfecta para un día como hoy. Hoy, se daba una cena en honor al nacimiento de la heredera de los Uzumaki-Hyuga, Shinju Uzumaki. La pequeña Shinju había nacido hace casi dos semanas, el 6 de Agosto, y ya era la joya de toda la familia.

- ¡Teme! ¡Sakura-chan! – saludó Naruto al abrir la puerta.

- ¡Tío Naruto! – gritó el niño lanzándose en los brazos de su _tío_ favorito.

- ¡Hola Sano-kun! ¿Cómo estás pequeño?

- Hola Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan – saludó Hinata dejando a un lado a Naruto conversando con el pequeño Uchiha.

- Enhorabuena por la hija Hinata-chan – felicitó Sakura dándola un abrazo. – Naruto me dijo que has descansado mucho.

- Sí, fue un parto duro pero bueno, tú ya lo sabes – explicó Hinata con una sonrisa. – Sin ti ella no estaría aquí.

- No digas eso – bufó Sakura. – A todo esto, ¿puedo ver a mi ahijada?

- Claro, entrad.

Sakura entró siguiendo a Hinata y ambas empezaron a andar a la habitación de la pequeña. Sasuke por su parte miraba al dobe junto con su hijo. Soltó un suspiro y rodó los ojos.

- ¡Genial Sano-kun! – gritó Naruto al oír al pequeño comentar sobre cosas juegos. – Algún día te llevaré a entrenar conmigo.

- Ni lo pienses dobe – habló Sasuke con un gruñido. – A mi hijo solo lo entreno yo.

- ¡Ah! No seas egoísta teme, comparte a tu hijo.

- Mi hijo no es objeto que tenga que compartir dobe – argumentó Sasuke con voz enfadada. Extendió los brazos a Sanosuke para que el niño se fuera con él. – Si quieres uno, _háztele_ – terminó con una sonrisa de lado con orgullo y agarrando más fuerte al inocente niño el cual miraba curioso a ambos adultos.

- Eres malo teme – lloriqueó Naruto. – Pero mi princesita será tan fuerte que derrotará a tus a los feos de tus hijos.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – oyeron ambos. - ¡Ven a ver a la pequeña!

Sasuke miró mal a Naruto y entró en la casa para buscar a su ahijada. Naruto les siguió pero con la mirada retadora clavada en la nuca del Uchiha. Los dos entraron en la habitación. Hinata estaba de pié al lado de Sakura quien tenía un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

- ¿No es preciosa? Enhorabuena Naruto e Hinata – felicitó Sakura con una mirada embobada en la pequeña. – Sostenla Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke se acercó para verla mejor, dejó a su hijo en el suelo y cargó con el bebé que le ofrecía su esposa. La contemplo. Tenía los ojos de color perla, la tez de su padre al igual que el poco apreciable pelo rubio.

- ¿Qué te parece teme? – preguntó Naruto al ver la mirada de ¿dulzura? de el ex-vengador.

- Tsk, tengo que admitir que has hecho un buen trabajo dobe – respondió mirando al Uzumaki que sonreía con orgullo y superioridad. – Dime, ¿seguro que es tuyo? No tiene cara de estúpido aunque claro, ha nacido igual que Hinata.

- ¿¡QUÉ HAS DICHO MALDITO TEME!? – gritó enfurecido. - ¡CLARO QUE ES MI HIJO IDIOTA!

Sakura cogió a su hijo en brazos al igual que Hinata a Shinju. Ambas mujeres intercambiaron una mirada mientras soltaban un suspiro.

- ¿Te apetece una taza de té, Sakura-chan?

- Oh, sí. Será estupendo Hinata – agradeció Sakura saliendo de la habitación siguiendo a Hinata.

Las mujeres se dirigieron a la cocina y se sentaron en una mesa. Sakura cogió a la niña mientras Hinata preparaba el té y Sanosuke, por su parte, se sentó en una silla a comer los dulces que su _tía_ le ofrecía.

- ¿Te gustan Sano-kun?

- Sí, gracias tía Hinata.

- ¿Cuándo viene Ino-cerda? – preguntó la pelirrosa mirando a la pequeña.

- Debería de venir ya.

Ambas mujeres oyeron el timbre y al rato la voz de Naruto diciendo que abría él. Se escucharon unos murmullos y el grito de Ino seguido de unos pasos hacia la cocina.

- Hola chicas, siento el retraso.

- No pasa nada, Ino-chan – dijo Hinata son una sonrisa mientras dejaba los vasos de té en la mesa y cogía a su hija.

- ¿Esta es Shinju? – preguntó viendo a la pequeña. – Oh, pero que hermosa es Hinata. ¡Muchas felicidades! – felicitó Ino tras acariciar a la pequeña Uzumaki.

- ¡Tía Ino! – saludó Sanosuke levantándose de su sitio y lanzándose en los brazos de la Yamanaka.

- Hola Sanosuke, ¡pero si has crecido muchísimo! – manifestó la rubia mirando al niño.

- Tú también tía, estás más gorda – expresó el niño con una cara inocente.

- Sanosuke, cielo – llamó su madre a punto de reírse. - ¿Por qué no vas a ver a tío Sai?

- ¡Sí! – dijo bajándose de los brazos de su tía y saliendo de la cocina.

Ino miró a Sakura que empezó a reírse, Hinata se tapó con la mano para contener la risa. Ino rodó los ojos y se sentó en una silla.

- No tiene gracia – gruñó bebiendo una taza de té. – Ese niño cada vez se parece más a su padre.

- Vamos cerda, no te lo tomes a mal – pidió Sakura mirando a su amiga. – Tú sabes que no estás gorda, estás _embarazada_.

- Sí, sí ya lo sé pero no puedo evitar pensar que cada vez estoy más gorda y Sai me dejará de querer por ello – explicó Ino tocando su vientre de 3 meses.

- Oh Ino, sabes que eso no va a pasar, Sai está loco por ti.

- ¿Qué tal lleva el embarazo Sai-kun? – preguntó Hinata.

- Sinceramente, está más estresado que yo – contestó haciendo que las chichas soltaran una risa. – Me pregunta cientos de cosas, lee muchos libros y me saca de quicio lo que hace que me acabe enfadando con él.

- Pobrecito, tan sólo quiere estar a tu lado.

- ¿Pobrecito? – interrogó irónicamente. – ¡Por favor frentuda! Si tiene hasta una teoría para saber el sexo del bebé – las chicas la miraron con una cara interrogativa. – Según él, será un niño. Y os juro que como salga un niño no seré yo la que aguante a Sai con su cara de orgullo.

- ¿Qué teoría es esa?

- Créeme ni siquiera yo la sé, tan sólo observándome ha dicho lo que iba a ser y después no me ha querido contar nada hasta que no tenga el bebé.

Las chicas sonrieron y decidieron ir al salón donde los hombres estaban sentados viendo el televisor. Sai Yamanaka se levantó para saludar a Hinata y a Sakura.

- Feita-linda, Hinata – saludó dando un beso en la mejilla a la primera. Aunque los años habían pasado seguían con sus mismas tradiciones. Los insultos o ya apodos para algunos, los besos en la mejilla y la mirada expectante de Sasuke en la espalda de Sai. – Vaya, así que tú eres la pequeña hija del baka – comentó con una sonrisa que no era del todo falsa. – Eres muy guapa y no tienes la cara de idiota de tu padre.

- ¿¡QUÉ HAS DICHO!? ¡REPÍTELO SI PUEDES IDIOTA! – gritó Naruto levantándose del sofá.

- ¡Naruto! – gritó Sakura poniéndose en medio de ambos chicos. - ¿No ves que tiene a tu hija?

- Disculpa Sakura-chan – se arrepintió Naruto quitando a su hija de los brazos de Sai. – Hinata-chan, parece que tiene sueño.

- La daré de comer y la meteré en la cuna – explicó Hinata cogiendo a su pequeña. – Naruto, puedes ir sacando la cena. La mesa ya está colocada.

- Vale dattebayo.

El resto se quedaron en el sofá hablando: Sasuke en el sofá grande de color azul con Sakura a su lado y su hijo en los brazos de ella, Ino se sentó al lado de ella para hablar. Sai se sentó el otro sofá más pequeño de color blanco con un libro en sus manos llamado _Embarazo para dos_.

- ¿Cómo está Shikamaru? – preguntó Sakura mientras jugaba con Sanosuke.

- De vacaciones en Suna – explicó Ino. – Se cree que por tener un equipo propio puede coger vacaciones cuando quiera – se burló. – Se han ido a visitar a la familia de Temari con la pequeña Chieko.

Shikamaru se casó a los pocos meses después del parto de Sakura. Ambos viven en Konoha muy cerca de la casa de Ino y tienen una niña de un año y cuatro meses, morena de ojos verdes, quien tenía la belleza de su madre y la inteligencia de su padre.

Pero no eran la única pareja que estaba casada o con una relación seria. Neji y Tenten se casaron unos meses antes que Naruto y ahora la joven Tenten Hyuga esperaba su primer hijo. Habían decidido llamarle Hizashi, en honor al padre de Neji, y se esperaba su naciera para mediados de Diciembre.

Había otras parejas como Suigetsu y Karin, que estaban comprometidos al igual que Kiba con Karui. Incluso Chouji se había enamorado y se atrevía salir con una chica que trabajaba en la panadería.

- ¿Vienen Kiba y su novia? – preguntó Ino mirando a Sakura.

- Kiba tiene misión y Karui no se encuentra bien, la dolía mucho la cabeza – explicó Sakura dejando a su hijo en el suelo. Sanosuke miró a su madre con una sonrisa inocente y se fue al lado de su _tío_ Sai, muy mal parecer por parte de su padre. – Y la zanahoria está de misión con Suigetsu.

- Vamos que somos nosotros y los Hyuga – resumió Sai dejando el libro a un lado y cogiendo al niño.

- Iré a abrir yo – dijo Sakura cuando oyó el timbre.

Sakura abrió la puerta encontrándose con la familia Hyuga: la joven Tenten con su vientre de seis meses y una sonrisa en la cara y Neji con un semblante serio de la mano de su esposa.

- ¡Tenten! ¿Cómo está el pequeño? – preguntó Sakura como médica de la castaña. – Hola Neji.

- Muy bien de verdad, es muy guerrero – contestó palpando su vientre.

- Hola Sakura-san.

Todos entraron y los recién llegados saludaron, Tenten muy animada con todos y Neji serio y respetuoso como siempre. La pareja se fue a saludar a Hinata y a de paso ver a la nueva Uzumaki-Hyuga.

Todos los invitados se sentaron en la mesa para hablar y disfrutar de la cena. Naruto se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, con Hinata a su derecha y Sasuke en la izquierda; al lado de éste, Sanosuke seguido de Sakura e Ino. Sai en el otro extremo de la mesa al lado de Ino y de Neji quien tenia a Tenten a su otro lado y ésta a Hinata.

- Sinceramente, echo de menos el salir los viernes con vosotros – habló Naruto en medio de la conversación.

- Ahora cada uno tiene una responsabilidad, el matrimonio, los hijos – continuó Sakura acariciando la cabeza de su hijo. – Supongo que crecimos demasiado pronto.

- Tuvimos que hacerlo para superar la Cuarta Guerra – sostuvo Ino. – No pudimos elegir otra opción. Era por el futuro de las siguientes generaciones.

- No penséis en esas cosas ¿sí? Ahora todo paso y podemos disfrutar de la vida.

- Tenten tiene razón, los enemigos más importantes de Konoha han muerto por lo que podemos tener un poco de paz en nuestras vidas – comentó Sai sorprendiendo a los presentes por su actitud tan verdadera.

- Qué filósofo Sai – se burló Sakura. – Me sorprendes.

- Yo también te quiero mi feita.

- Cambiando de tema – saltó Naruto observando como Sasuke se apresuraba a lanzarle un tenedor al pobre de Sai. – Yo pienso que deberíamos hacer una reunión con todos los de los equipos, por los viejos tiempo.

- ¿Y quién se queda con los niños? – preguntó irónicamente Ino. – Pues te recuerdo baka que hay dos embarazadas y tres hijos ya.

- Para eso está Kakashi y los abuelos – soltó Naruto restándole importancia. – Y vosotras no os pondréis de parto.

- Hmp, no seas dobe – pronunció Sasuke interviniendo en la conversación. – No tenemos 16 años.

- Pero tampoco 32 como para quedarnos en casa teme.

- La idea de Naruto – habló Neji haciendo que todos los presentes le miraran sorprendidos por su intervención. – No es tan mala. Creo que viene bien vernos de vez en cuando.

- No me puedo creer que estés de acuerdo conmigo – murmuró Naruto. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se acercó al Hyuga para abrazarle. - ¡Gracias Neji!

- Quitate Uzumaki si no quieres que te meta una paliza.

Todos los presentes se rieron, incluso el pequeño Uchiha sin saber muy bien de que iba la cosa.

Tras una agradable cena y una buena compañía, se marcharon cuando Sanosuke ya había sido vencido por el sueño. Sasuke llevaba a su hijo en brazos, quien tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y los ojos medio cerrados. Llegaron a su residencia y el azabache llevó a su hijo a su habitación.

- Papi – llamó el niño cuando su padre le había puesto el pijama y metido en su cama.

- ¿Qué pasa Sanosuke?

- ¿Mañana podemos ir a juntos al parque?

- Claro que sí pero ahora duerme – le dio un beso en la cabeza. – Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches papi, te quiero.

- Y yo a ti hijo.

Sasuke salió, apagó la luz y cerró la puerta. Soltó un suspiro mientras pensaba en las palabrazas de su hijo, le encantaba pasar tiempo con él. Sonrió de lado al percatarse de la presencia de su mujer detrás suyo.

- ¿Aún sigues llorando después de tres años, Sakura? – preguntó Sasuke girándose y encontrándose con su pelirrosa y unas lágrimas.

- No puedo evitarlo – contestó limpiándose las lágrimas. – Se me hace encantador ver como le tapas, le prometes cosas y le dices que le quieres.

- Soy un buen padre –expresó con orgullo abrazando la cintura de Sakura. – Y un buen esposo.

- Lo sé, por eso te quiero – dijo con una sonrisa. – Y porque eres sexy – besó sus labios. – Además de guapo.

- Muy guapo – añadió él abriendo la puerta del dormitorio.

Sasuke quitó el vestido de su esposa mientras ella se encargaba de su ropa. Los besos se hicieron más apasionados al igual que las caricias. La habitación se llenó de pasión acompañada de gemidos y embestidas.

Sasuke abrazó a su esposa mientras la daba un beso en la cabeza. Sakura se abrazó a su torso.

- Sasuke-kun.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Estoy embarazada, otra vez – susurró mirando a los ojos de su novio.

Sasuke sonrió mientras la daba un beso en la boca. Murmuró un _te quiero_ y volvió a besar sus labios.

- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes? ¿De cuánto estás?

- Lo sé desde hace una semana y estoy de más de un mes y medio – explicó sintiendo las manos de Sasuke en su vientre. – Como la otra vez.

- Me has hecho muy feliz, gracias **Sakura Uchiha**.

- Te amo Sasuke-kun.

Y se besaron, pensando en el futuro de su hijo / hija. En el futuro de Konoha.

.

_¿Qué pasó con cada uno?_

Bueno, pues Temari y Shikamaru tuvieron una hija más aparte de la pequeña Chieko, Fuyu Nara, una encantadora niña idéntica a su madre pero con la inteligencia de su padre.

Karin y Suigetsu se casaron y decidieron tener un hijo a pesar de que Karin no quería. Todo cambió cuando tuvo en sus brazos al pequeño Mangetsu Hozuki, donde comprendió que estaba muy equivocada en perderse la vida de su hijo. Mangetsu, como el hermano mayor de Suigetsu, era peliblanco-azulado y con los ojos rojos más oscuros que los de su madre. Había heredado el poder de su padre de realizar el Jutsu de Hidratación y la fuerza de su madre, era un niño muy inteligente.

Tenten y Neji, tuvieron al pequeño Hiazhi que era la viva imagen de su padre aunque era más sociable gracias a Tenten. A los dos años de nacer Hizashi, tuvieron una niña con el pelo castaño como su madre pero los ojos típicos de los Hyuga, Ume Hyuga. Por supuesto, ambos niños tenían el Byakugan.

Naruto y su familia aumentó con dos miembros más, la conocida Shinju tuvo dos hermanos más: Minato, idéntico a su padre, y Kento, idéntico a su madre. Para desgracia de Minato, era el único que no había heredado el Byakugan de su madre pero demostró ser el más fuerte de los tres convirtiéndose, después de su padre, en Hokage de la aldea.

La familia Uchiha también creció. Resultó que el embarazo de Sakura venía doblemente, teniendo dos niñas: una pelirrosa de ojos negros llamada Emiko y otra pelinegra de ojos negros que se llamó Mikoto. Todos los hijos heredaron el Sharingan y, para desgracia de la Haruno, ninguno tenía el color de sus ojos.

Y con respecto a la familia Yamanaka, resultó que Sai tenía razón y tuvieron un hijo tan pálido como su padre y moreno, pero de ojos azules. Decidieron llamarle Ichiro, pues era el primer hijo que tenían y la pobre Ino no pudo pensar demasiado el nombre cuando supo que su marido tenía razón. Estuvo apunto de abandonar el hospital cuando se enteró de que era un niño y en cierto modo lo hizo, la segunda vez que estuvo de parto del pequeño Souta. Sai también había dicho que sería un niño para desgracia de Ino que quería una hija. Souta nació con el pelo rubio y los ojos azules y su madre decidió salir corriendo al ver la cara de orgullo de Sai. Por suerte, volvió a los diez minutos en brazos de Shikamaru y un "_qué problemática sigues siendo Ino"_. Desde ese momento, Ino no quiso tener más hijos por si volvía a salir otro niño así que se conformó con sus hijos a los que siempre quiso.

¿Y cómo es que Sai sabía el sexo de sus hijos? Bueno, hay que saber que un mago nunca desvela sus trucos.

_FIN_

* * *

__¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus reviews. Muy pronto haré nuevas historias y algún songfic. Si tienen alguna sugerencia envíen un privado. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic :) Y LEAN _**"Konoha Royal Dance Academy"**_les gustará ;)

UN SALUDO, Shendy :)


End file.
